The Treasure of Fogbound Lake
by CarnelianFox
Summary: I woke up one day on a beach with no memories and in the body of a Chimchar. If it wasn't for Shinx, I never would have made it this far. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him. And now, as our expedition to Fogbound Lake comes to a close, it's up to me to tell him how I feel. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky M/M hero/partner


**Here I am! Back with another PMD romance fic. I do not own Pokémon or the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, but I love it so, so, so much! This is based off of my latest play through of Explorers of Sky, which is arguably my favorite game. I played as a male Chimchar and my partner was Shinx. Both in the game and in the story, the two ended up being a more compatible pair than I had hoped. I have this one-shot set at the tail-end of the expedition because Fogbound Lake is objectively gorgeous.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wow! Just…wow! Words could not accurately describe how mystified I was right then. The steady glow of the Time Gear was in astonishingly perfect resonance with the twinkling lights of the Volbeat, and the geyser in the middle just made everything better. Uxie had revealed himself to Shinx and I and the rest of the guild had finally caught up to us (thankfully without Team Skull). Everything I'd been wondering about since I arrived in this world like who I was, why I'm here, where I came from; none of that mattered at the moment. What mattered was everything right then and there. I was at Fogbound Lake with my partner. Shinx…

Shinx was my best friend. Ever since that fateful day he found me on the beach, we'd been inseparable and we'd even become one of the fastest rising rookie teams on the continent. Pokémon raved about Team Brightstar! I may not have known what my life was like before I got this body, but I don't think I've ever cared about anyone the way I cared about Shinx. His bright yellow eyes and kind smile always made my heart flutter deep inside, not unlike the Time Gear in the lake. How could anyone be so caring? He gave me a purpose, a reason to live when I had absolutely nothing. I was a perfect stranger he found on the beach one evening and he could have left me there all the same, but he didn't.

"So the real treasure must be the view of Fogbound Lake!" Wigglytuff ecstatically hypothesized.

"And we get to share it with each other!" I added, glancing at my partner. His beaming eyes were fixated on the dazzling display out on the lake. Who would have ever thought there was a lake high up on this plateau? Shinx was right next to me, sitting down on the rocky outcropping, and noticing this made me realize that I was still standing. I plopped down right next to him, immediately taking in how close he was to me. I could pick up his natural scent from this proximity. My body actually got tremors of excitement and I prayed to Arceus above that he couldn't hear my heart pounding against my ribcage, as if it were trying to break free.

Was it the Time Gear? Was it Shinx? It might have been both. I'd felt somewhat off ever since we arrived in Foggy Forest, but Shinx… He meant so much to me. Everything that's led up to this point, as far as I can remember, was because of him. It wasn't until we were in danger of not being able to attend this expedition that I realized I was falling in love with Shinx. I couldn't describe how angry I was when I saw how upset Team Skull's tricks made Shinx. Well, I couldn't describe it in polite company, anyway. Anyone who scared Shinx, hurt him or made him cry would have to answer to me!

"Yeah," Shinx murmured in agreement, still fixated on the lights. "I'm happy to be here with you—all of you." I was either brave or crazy, because what I did next was let my hand crawl over to his paw before resting on top of it, blushing all the while. Nervously, I glanced at him. He seemed shocked and a pink hue flooded his cheeks, but he didn't seem opposed. His smile actually widened and before I knew it, I felt his weight shift onto my right side and his soft blue fur rub against me. His honey-sweet voice held me captive. "Hey, is this…weird?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," I replied with a relieved smirk. "It feels more right than anything."

We turned our heads to face each other. I gazed into those beaming yellow eyes and saw today, tomorrow and every tomorrow after. We were Team Brightstar, a team with a bright future ahead of us.

"It's only because of you that I had the courage to get this far. Have I ever thanked you for that?" Shinx asked, shyly smiling at me. Sweet Arceus, he was so cute!

"Maybe once or twice," I slyly answered, trying to be cool. "Listen, for all the credit you give me, you've helped me out a lot. I mean, c'mon! I didn't have anywhere to go and you chose me of all Pokémon as the one you wanted to form Team Brightstar with. We're here because we have each other and I couldn't be more thankful."

"Oh, Chimchar…!" Shinx sniffled as tears of joy threatened to rain from his eyes. He tackled me, nuzzling my warm cheeks with his own. He bawled gleefully. "That's the nicest thing any Pokémon has ever said to me!"

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but laugh a bit as his fur tickled me. "Hey, now, you should know I mean every word. I care about you so much, Shinx."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uxie's neutral expression change to a genuine, albeit faint smile. At first, I thought it was because he didn't get visitors who weren't thieves often, but then I realized that all of our guild companions were watching us, too. Well, at least they didn't seem appalled. Either way, Shinx's feelings were what mattered more to me than those of any other.

Shinx got off of me and was standing on all fours before me, the deep blush still plastered across his face. He giggled a bit as I sat up before holding out a paw, which I accepted, prompting him to help me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I grasped his face with my right hand. He was so warm, so sweet, so kind…

"I feel the same way…" he muttered as he leaned in. I leaned forward as well, meeting his lips with my own.

The beauty of the lights of Fogbound Lake…I suddenly felt that very same beauty deep in my soul. It was better than any feeling I could have ever imagined. It was like my spirit was dancing with his, courting it and resonating with it. It was seven seconds of the divine, and when we pulled apart, he pressed his nose against mine. Did I mention that Shinx was really cute? The closer I got to him, the closer I wanted to be. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before letting out a small giggle.

"So…when we get back, wanna head to Spinda's Café? We could make it a date," I offered.

"I'd like that," Shinx complied.

"Ahem," Uxie cleared his throat. "I hate to quash your moment, but I'd like to take the time to stress how impertinent it is that you do not ever tell another Pokémon about your findings at Fogbound Lake. The Time Gear must be protected at all costs."

"Yep! We won't tell anyone! I swear it on the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!" Guildmaster Wigglytuff promised, unfazed by the sheer idea of a thief coming after the Time Gear. "We all had a fun time on the expedition and that's what matters."

"Hey, hey! I think it brought us all closer together!" Corphish added.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!" Sunflora exclaimed cheerily.

"SOME of us more than OTHERS!" Loudred bellowed at his normal volume, obviously referring to Shinx and I. Our blushes hadn't even had a chance to fade before they intensified from a rosy pink to a deep red. We did grow closer, though, and that was the best takeaway this expedition could have ever offered.


End file.
